


Первая ночь

by Poloz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Сансе Старк предстоит самое сложное испытание — первая брачная ночь с любимым мужем.





	Первая ночь

Ложе было роскошное — просторное, покрытое мягкими шкурами, такими густыми, что в них утопали пальцы — поистине королевское. Казалось, если упасть на спину, то можно утонуть в этих перинах.

Но Сансе оно казалось дыбой, той, которую она видела в пыточной Рамси, — как-то раз Болтон привел туда молодую жену и подробно объяснил, для чего нужен каждый из начищенных до блеска инструментов...

Санса яростно помотала головой — она не станет думать о Рамси. Не в эту ночь. Она сильно сжала пальцами мягкий мех, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Это не то ложе, не та опочивальня, и не Рамси вот-вот войдёт в дверь.

Дверь скрипнула, и Санса вздрогнула, а сердце забилось в страхе. Она втянула голову в плечи, но тут же нашла в себе силы улыбнуться вошедшему Джону. 

Она сможет. Она должна. 

Джон неспешно подошёл ближе и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, дотронулся до её щеки.

— Эй, ты как? — голос его тоже был мягким, а в глазах она прочитала настоящее беспокойство.

Рамси никогда не смотрел на неё с такой нежностью, нет. Каждый раз он оглядывал её как свою собственность, любимую игрушку.

Джон совсем не Рамси. Он никогда не причинит ей вреда, он даже пошёл против обычая и запретил провожание, позволив ей подняться наверх в сопровождении служанок, чтобы она могла прийти в себя после шумного свадебного пира и приготовиться к их первой ночи.

Джон не Рамси.

Она должна об этом помнить.

Санса глубоко вздохнула и положила ладонь на его руку, прижимая плотнее к своей щеке. И только в этот момент она поняла, какими холодными были её собственные руки — по сравнению с разгоряченной кожей Джона они казались ледяными.

— Всё хорошо, — как можно увереннее произнесла она и снова улыбнулась, пытаясь вспомнить, как делала это раньше, как улыбалась Джоффри, когда любила его.

Как она могла любить Джоффри? Ведь он был так похож на Рамси...

Санса спешно отогнала непрошенную мысль, но, видимо, та как-то отразилась на её лице, потому что Джон чуть нахмурился, и тревога никуда не пропала из его взгляда.

Он ласково провел большим пальцем по её щеке — в этом жесте любви было больше, чем во всех рыцарских балладах.

— Ты знаешь... Нам не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас. 

— Нет, сейчас, — она повернула голову и прижалась губами к его ладони.

Если она отступит сейчас, то не сможет сделать этого никогда. А Винтерфеллу нужны наследники. 

Джон шумно вздохнул, взял её лицо в обе ладони и прижался лбом ко лбу — Санса чувствовала его тёплое, чуть отдающее вином дыхание на своем лице и ждала, когда же всё начнётся.

Джон чуть отстранился и тут же прижался мягкими губами к её лбу. Он неспешно целовал её лицо — лоб, веки, щёки — и наконец-то поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй был ласковым и нежным, но Санса всё равно вздрогнула, вспомнив, как жадно прижимался к ней Рамси, как он кусал её и широко раскрывал рот, словно хотел сожрать.

Нет, нельзя думать о Рамси!

Джон попробовал отстраниться, почуяв её страх не хуже зверя, но Санса вцепилась пальцами в одежду на его груди и робко, неумело ответила на поцелуй. Джон поддался, уступая ей, и она почувствовала себя уверенней.

Она не смогла бы сказать, как долго они целовалась — Джон осторожно, словно боясь разбить, опустил её на ложе и положил ладонь на её ключицу, прерывая поцелуй и заглядывая ей в глаза. Санса невольно напряглась, зная, что должно последовать дальше.

— Ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно, — она хотела задать вопрос, но как-то само по себе получилось утверждение. У Джона было немало возможностей принудить её, взять силой — им не раз приходилось ночевать в одной постели — но он вел себя куда благороднее настоящих рыцарей.

— Никогда, — отозвался он, гладя её по щеке. 

Санса потянулась к нему до того, как он успел произнести до конца это короткое слово, — его дела говорили сами за себя, а она уже давно не верила сладким речам, только поступкам. Санса запустила пальцы в его волосы, показавшиеся куда мягче меха, и притянула к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй.

Джон, если и сдерживал себя до этого момента, поддался желанию — его поцелуи стали более глубокими, а движения рук более жадными и нетерпеливыми. Санса вздрогнула, когда Джон стянул с её плеч нижнее платье, но тут же прижалась к мужу сильнее, закрывая глаза и вдыхая его запах.

Всё будет хорошо. Он не причинит ей вреда.

Джон оторвался от её губ и принялся целовать шею. Санса не выдержала и охнула — прикосновение горячего языка к коже оказалось таким неожиданным и приятным. Она почувствовала, как Джон усмехнулся ей в шею, и вплела пальцы в его волосы, сосредотачиваясь на их мягкости.

Рамси никогда бы не позволил ей такой вольности.

Джон сжал в кулаке платье, явно намереваясь стянуть его ещё ниже, и Санса вдруг вспомнила — под красивой тканью скрывались уродливые шрамы, которые ей «подарил» Рамси. Он не мог трогать её лицо, но вот тело... Она вспомнила об этом, и ей вдруг стало стыдно показываться перед Джоном в таком виде — одной рукой она схватила, удерживая, платье, а второй попыталась оттолкнуть мужа. Тот моментально остановился и уставился на неё, непонимающе хмуря брови. Вдруг это недоуменное выражение сменилось таким, словно Джону стало больно.

— Санса, прости, я... — теперь уже он попытался отстраниться от неё, но Санса схватила его за рубаху и отчаянно замотала головой. Джон, милый Джон, почему он извиняется за то, в чем был не виноват?

— Не надо, не уходи. Просто я... просто Рам... — имя болтоновского бастарда шипом застряло в горле. Санса снова помотала головой, пытаясь выбросить из памяти его ухмылку. 

Вместо слов она завозилась, стягивая платье и одновременно отводя глаза, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Джоном. Ей было стыдно обнажаться перед ним, но он должен был увидеть.

Когда она сняла платье, Джон судорожно, словно у него перехватило горло, вздохнул. Санса знала, что он видит, — уродливые кривые рубцы на её груди, животе, бедрах. Рамси словно пытался заклеймить, выжечь себя на её коже, чтобы она никогда даже и не подумала о том, чтобы забыть его.

Что ж, ему это вполне удалось. 

— Санса... — тихий голос Джона вернул её к реальности, но она не смогла решиться взглянуть ему в лицо. 

Джон коснулся её щеки, а затем бережно взял её лицо в свои ладони, заставляя взглянуть на него. Санса не увидела отвращения, как боялась, — только бесконечную печаль. 

— Прости.

С её губ сорвалось что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом. Опять он извиняется!..

— Ты же ничего не сделал.

— Именно. Я...

Санса не дала ему договорить — она накрыла его рот ладонью. Нет, этой ночью не будет слёз, сожалений и клятв. Этой ночью она пойдет дальше. Вместе с Джоном.

Пока она думала, подбирая слова, Джон, кажется, всё понял и сам. Он взял её ладонь и поцеловал, снова опуская Сансу на спину. Она издала нервный смешок и закрыла глаза, когда он поцеловал её, и сосредоточилась на ощущениях — мягкие прикосновения его пальцев, его запах, его тепло...

Ничего подобного она не испытывала раньше. Раньше в её постели были только страх и боль. 

Джон целовал её шею, спускаясь всё ниже, и Санса почти расслабилась, но всё же дернулась, когда он прикоснулся к шрамам — кончиками пальцев, едва заметно. Однако в этот раз Джон не остановился, и Санса попыталась забыть обо всем на свете. В её мире не было ничего и никого кроме Джона и его ласковых прикосновений. Может быть, он не мог убрать шрамы с её тела, но ей казалось, что шрамы на её сердце бледнеют и истончаются с каждым касанием и ласковым словом.

Сансе казалось, что время замерло — Джон целовал её, ласкал и шептал слова любви, пока она не начала чувствовать, как растворяется в каждом прикосновении. Джон был везде — он заполнил её раны и утолил голод, о котором она сама и не подозревала. 

Она не успела понять, когда его голова оказалась между её ног — Джон просунул ладони под её ягодицы, чуть приподнимая. Озадаченная Санса даже хотела спросить, что это он делает, но не успела — горячий язык коснулся её естества. Все слова тут же вылетели из головы — вместо них с губ сорвались стоны. Сансе казалось, что она тает, а внутри, внизу живота нарастало какое-то напряжение — никогда прежде она не чувствовала подобного. Санса двинула бедрами, стараясь избавиться от этого странного ощущения, но оно все нарастало и нарастало. Она то ли всхлипнула, то ли застонала — удовольствие пугало даже больше боли — и вцепилась пальцами в волосы Джона, но он не остановился. Он касался и касался её, и Санса уже не контролировала себя, бездумно двигая бедрами и постанывая. И наконец это произошло — напряжение достигло предела и обрушилось на неё, оставляя её опустошенной и удовлетворенной, с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. 

Санса тяжело дышала и пыталась прийти в себя, когда Джон склонился над ней. Увидев его улыбку, она обняла и притянула к себе.

— Не надо, — попытался протестовать он, но Санса всё равно его поцеловала. Вкус был... странным. 

Джон навалился на неё, и она почувствовала, как что-то твердое упирается в её бедра. И снова задрожала, сама не зная, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. Санса хотела, чтобы Джон поскорее взял её, но он не спешил, медленно и со вкусом целуя её и лаская пальцами груди, пока её дыхание не выровнялось, а не сердце не забилось в привычном ритме.

Тогда Джон прервал их поцелуй и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Уверена? 

— Да, — неожиданно охрипшим голосом ответила Санса и обвила его пояс ногами, сама поражаясь своей дерзости.

Когда Джон вошел в неё, Санса судорожно вздохнула и задрожала, закрыв глаза, — некстати вспомнилось, как её брал Рамси. Джон, видимо, что-то почувствовал и замер. Он положил ладонь на её щеку.

— Санса, посмотри на меня.

Она нехотя, медленно открыла глаза, боясь, что сейчас увидит перед собой ухмыляющееся лицо Рамси, и это окажется одна из его жестоких игр — иногда он был нежен с ней, чтобы потом причинить ещё больше боли.

— Смотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза. 

И она послушалась. Потому что это был Джон, а Джон бы никогда не причинил ей боли. Санса смотрела на его лицо, пока он двигался в ней, наблюдала как трепещут его ресницы, а губы шепчут её имя. Она не чувствовала такого острого наслаждения, как в тот раз, когда он ласкал её языком, но не было и боли. Сансу наполнило чувство удовлетворения и, когда Джон протяжно застонал, изливаясь в неё, она взмолилась Матери и старым богам о ребенке.

Потом она лежала рядом со спящим Джоном, устроив голову у него на плече. Санса слушала мерное дыхание мужа и осторожно гладила шрамы на его груди. Она знала — одна ночь не способна изгнать Рамси из её воспоминаний, и она ещё не раз вздрогнет, когда Джон попытается обнять её, но сейчас, по крайней мере, они смогли указать кошмарам на дверь. Вместе.


End file.
